100 Themes for Super Robot Monkey Team
by Aunna
Summary: One hundred stories for one hundred days, all surrounding our favorite team of robot simians and their human leader. Stories range from angst to fluff.
1. Tears

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! It's been awhile since I wrote for this part of FanFiction and I'm sorry that I haven't updated on ANYTHING in a long time. I'm hoping this challenge I set up for myself will help me regain my ability to write and keep a deadline. I shall post one story every day for the next one hundred days. So, here is my first of one hundred one-shots.**

**Tears**

Crying had never come easy to him.

It wasn't like he didn't want to cry. There were many times in the past that he had wanted to bawl but the salty tears refused to run down his face. For example, he wanted to cry when his parents died but the stubborn droplets of water refused to fall. Maybe he didn't want to cry the last time he would ever see his parents. Maybe he wanted to keep their memories happy instead of sad. If you asked him then he wouldn't be able to tell you and he probably still can't tell you now.

He didn't cry when he learned that his grandma had cancer two years after his parents died. He didn't cry on his eleventh birthday another two years later when she lost the battle with it. He didn't cry on his Christmas later that year when she wasn't there to wake him in the morning. He also didn't cry when his grandpa committed suicide two months afterwards. He had dubbed himself the Boy Who Couldn't Cry. He had learned early on that crying got you nowhere.

When he was kicked out the orphanage soon after he turned thirteen he didn't let a single tear fall. He didn't cry when he was locked in the strange robot in the abandoned section of the city either. Not a single drop of the salty liquid fell when he pulled the switch inside and was electrocuted with a strange green energy.

He screamed when he awoke surrounded by five robot monkeys but didn't break into hysterical tears when they told him he was to be their new leader. After they had come to know them they too realized that their newest teammate never cried.

He didn't cry until the Night of Fear. He stayed strong for his team during the crisis even though he was terrified out of his mind when he turned back to a seven-year-old again. No, his team needed their leader, not a sniffling brat. He had felt pride and happiness take over once they defeated Mandarin, but he didn't cry. No, he didn't cry until he reached his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Then the water works burst.

Every single one of the monkeys assumed that he had a fear of being young and powerless again. But that wasn't the case. It was never his fear and the real reason he become young again was even more terrifying to him.

Chiro's greatest fear was having no use to the monkey team. He was terrified that they would leave him like so many people had before them, like his parents, like his grandmother, and like his grandfather.

Being alone was the only thing that could bring true tears to his eyes. And his team would spend the next five years to make sure his true fears would never come to light.


	2. Storms

**Storms**

Chiro awoke with a gasp. The storm outside had woke him from a peaceful sleep. But he knew that wasn't the true reason that he woke up. Sure, the thunder had startled him from his peaceful dreams, but he knew there was a certain green monkey that was terrified of the bright strikes of lightning and the loud crash of thunder.

He got of bed and ran out of his room. Another flash was accompanied by a loud crash and Chiro could hear Otto's scream. As he approached the mechanic's room, Gibson was tumbling out of his own room. The two teammates locked eyes for just a moment before entering their comrade's room.

As they expected Otto was cowering, glaring at the storm outside from underneath a blanket. Lightning rippled across the sky and the thunder followed quickly. Otto let out a tiny screech and dashed to hide under his workbench. Chiro cautiously made his way over to where his brother was hiding in order to not elevate the fear the green primate was currently feeling. He cast a glance behind him to see if Gibson was also following, but the blue primate was retrieving the blanket his brother had forgotten in his dash for safety.

"Otto." Chiro said.

Otto practically shot out of his fur and turned to face his intruder. He smiled when he realized it was only Chiro. "Some storm we're having, uh Chiro?" Otto said, trying to mask his fear.

"Do you want to stay with me and Gib for a while?"

The frightened primate squealed at the opportunity and launched himself into his leader's arms. Chiro carried him back to where Gibson had made a makeshift bed out of blankets and pillows. The two teammates put Otto in the middle and lay on either side of him as if to create a barrier between him and the outside world. Otto gave a content sigh and quickly fell into a peaceful slumber; his example was followed quickly by his two companions.

The next morning Nova and Antauri found the three cuddled together, not even registering the fact that the storm was long gone and the sun was shining high in the sky.


	3. Pillows

**Pillows**

Antauri had no clue when he began to have different views about his leader. He knew it hadn't happened overnight, but over a long course of time. He remembered that, when he first met Chiro, he had just wanted to keep the child out of danger until he could defend himself. Antauri's soul responsibility was to train him to defeat the Skeleton King and be there for the child whenever he needed a reminder of who he was. But, as the days turned into weeks and those weeks turned into months, he didn't just feel like a mentor anymore. He was practically the boy's father. The father he had never heard his leader ever mention to any of the team.

When Antauri realized this, Chiro was becoming a lot clingier to the team. Anytime the team was out he was constantly by their side. If a team member was hurt he waited outside Med. Bay until he heard from Gibson that they were going to be alright. It had taken Antauri three months to figure out why the boy was so afraid of losing them and the truth nearly broke his heart. To learn that Chiro's parents died in a horrific accident, and then he lost his grandmother to cancer, and then having his grandfather commit suicide made him want to hide his leader away from the world for a long time.

But, right now, he was perfectly content with where he was.

It had been a long day, consumed with having a small picnic and then having to fight off Skeleton King's formless before fighting T.V. Monster and Mandarin. All of the team was exhausted and it did not surprise him in the lease that they had all fallen asleep in the Command Center, using each other as living pillows.

Antauri rolled his eyes and curled up on his leader's stomach. It couldn't hurt to join them just this once in their impromptu nap, could it?


End file.
